bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Inner Chamber
Main Floor = , or Level Nine, is a location from Chapter 3 in Bendy and the Ink Machine. Background The room itself has an exit for stairs and a blocked door with boards only breakable when using the axe. The statue of Bendy is located at the left side and a large entrance door that is where [["Alice"|"Alice"]] give to Henry the weapons or tools. Under the bridge is a river of ink. Above the door entrance after the stairs is a large statue of Alice Angel herself holding a sign that reads "SHE'S QUITE A GAL!". Gameplay This area is where "Alice" is near. Henry must go to this floor after completing the tasks. Map Audio Gallery Chapter+3+Screenshot+35_(1).png|A view of Level 9. 20171227104154 1.jpg|Ditto. CH3-Screenshot4.jpg|The entrance from Level 9 in one of the screenshots for Chapter 3. "Bendy"_on_Level_9.jpg|"Bendy" on Level 9. FrontStage.jpg Level-9.jpg|A screenshot of Level 9 posted by the game's official Twitter account. Lvl9Sign.png|The sign for Level 9. Dropbox Texture.png|The texture map for the dropbox. |-| Blocked Room = The blocked room is a location from Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine, and a part of Level 9. Background Inside this room consists of a cobweb-covered office desk with a miniature Bendy statue, a stack of books, and a garbage can from underneath it. Next to the desk are a bunch of wooden crates, and a chair with Grant Cohen's audio log. There is also a book sign printed on one of the walls. There are two doors from outside, one that is blocked by three wooden planks and the other entirely locked due to the wooden crates blocking behind it. Gameplay When the axe is obtained from starting to solve the task for "Alice" by locating and chopping the Bendy cutouts, Henry can use it to chop all boards down from the room's door before opening it. One Searcher can spawn here. Behind one of the wooden crates is another axe, which is used for either killing the "Butcher Gang" enemies a lot quickly to defend "Alice's" entrance or for breaking the boards to the secret area of the toy machine's room for three fight challenges right after wiping the "Butcher Gang" enemies out. Map Gallery Coming soon... |-| Flooded Warehouse = The flooded warehouse is a location from Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Background As the name suggests, the floor of the warehouse is flooded with ink. A pathway made out of wooden boards connects the two sides of the warehouse. Several dead clones of Boris and "Butcher Gang" enemies (multiple of Piper corpses strapped to tables, few Fisher corpses hanging from the ceiling, and few Striker corpses laying in the giant pool of ink) are scattered throughout the area. Some Bacon Soup cans and a recording of Susie Campbell recalling her lunch date with Joey Drew are also located here. Gameplay When "Alice" opens the door to the hallway leading to the warehouse, Boris runs ahead of Henry and stops in front of a dead clone of himself. As Henry continues onward, "Alice" explains that all the corpses were needed to make her beautiful and the "less than perfect" ones were left behind. She justifies her actions by saying "I had to do it. She made me." Map Gallery Boris meeting Dead Boris.jpeg|Boris looking at his dead clone. Clone Room.jpg|View of most of the dead clones. Fisher_on_Level_9.jpeg|One of Fisher's dead clones seen hanging from the ceiling. HanginInThere.jpg|Entrance to the "Alice" torturing room. WellHesDead.jpg|Striker's corpse. |-| Torture Room = The torture room is a location from Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Background The location itself is a large round room. Behind the windows are some form of machinery, a control pad, and a table where Piper is strapped. The can of Bacon Soup can be found from the left side next to the entrance. Gameplay The room is located at the end of Level 9 after the Flooded Warehouse. This is also the place where [["Alice"|"Alice"]] is seen torturing Piper by electrocution but stops once she notices Henry's arrival. "Alice" wonders whether or not she should kill him and recalls her time in the ink, expressing her desire to not let any of the monsters, especially [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]], take her back. "Alice" then promises to let Henry leave if he does a lot of favors for her. She then lowers the metal door over the window and continues torturing Piper. Map Audio Gallery TortureRoom.jpg|Piper getting tortured by "Alice". AliceTorturingPiper.png|Piper after "Alice" stops torturing him. AlicesPlace.jpg|Ditto. Control Panel Texture.png|The texture map for Alice's Control Panel. Category:Locations